LOONEY TUNES: BUGS & DAFFY'S ORIGINS
by LooneyAces
Summary: This is Bugs and Daffy's life before they met Lola and Tina. Story takes place in the Shattered Skies Universe. Inspired by the story 'Origins' by the author JC the Wabbit. Please read and review.
1. Joseph, Jessica, Daniel, and Rebecca

**Hello everyone. LooneyAces here with another new story. This will talk about Bugs and Daffy's past before Bugs became Mobius 1 and Daffy becoming the LRF, as well as before meeting Lola and Tina. This story is also inspired by the story 'Origin's by the author JC the Wabbit. The first few chapter will go through Bugs and Daffy's parents. As usual, this story will take place in the Shattered Skies Universe, so Looney Tunes is owned by Warner Bros. and Ace Combat is owned by Namco-Bandai and Project Aces. Anyway, please enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Joseph, Jessica, Daniel, and Rebecca.

It is August 26, 1979, and at the Flatbush area of Brooklyn, the alarm clock goes off, waking the rabbit who was sleeping. The rabbit has grey fur with white-colored fur cheeks, and black eyes. His name is Joseph. He woke up to prepare for his day. Today is the first day of school, and he is now entering his 10th grade year. Joseph is a very serious person, and he is also famous to the nation and the anthro community because he is the son of the famous World War 2 anthro ace pilot and anthro rights activist Happy Rabbit. Joseph doesn't care about the fame though. Anyway, Joseph, or Joe for short and prefers to be called, gets prepared for his day. Meanwhile, at an another house blocks away, the alarm clock goes off, waking up the duck who was sleeping. The duck had black feathers with a white ring around his neck, black eyes, and orange beak. His name is Daniel Duck, and he is Joseph's best friend. Daniel turns off the clock and stresses his body before getting out of bed to prepare for the day. Daniel too is entering his 10th grade year. At both Joseph and Daniel's house, both got prepared. Both took their showers, ate their breakfasts, and both got changed. Both wore a T-shirt tucked in their pair of jeans. After gathering their stuff, both head out to meet with each other so that they can take the subway to school.

"Hey, Daniel." Joe greeted with his Brooklyn accent.

"What's up, Joe." Daniel greeted back.

While the two head for the subway, the two talk about their goals.

"So, are your goals for this year?" Joe asked.

"Hopefully find a way for Rebecca to like me." Daniel said.

"Dang, you're still into her?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. And hey, what about you, you're into Jessica." Daniel replied.

"Jessica's different, she's a nice girl. You situation with Rebecca is different because she likes athletes, aka jocks, and she doesn't like you because you're a nerd." Joe said.

"We are nerds, and beside, what does those athletes got that I don't got?" Daniel asked.

"Well, muscles for sure. That explains why she prefers Zack over you." Joe said.

"That jerk. Please he only cares about himself. I don't know why pretty girls like Rebecca prefers those types of people. I mean, nerds tends to get more successful than the popular kids. Well, you're famous because of your dad." Daniel said.

"So, I don't care about the fame anyway." Joe said.

"I know. I always wonder how you and Happy always deal with the press." Daniel said.

"It's not easy, especially after my mom died." Joe said.

The two continue talking on the subway. The two managed to reach their destination: Joe Alaskey High School. Both entered the school and entered the hallway. The hallways were tall and wide. Lockers lined the walls between the doors, interrupting every so often for the water fountains, restrooms and other hallways. The students themselves seems to be divided into their clique. There were jocks tossing a football or making fun of the nerds, while the cheerleaders had just started squealing over their reunion or going to their jock boyfriends. As the two walked further, there were nerds and band geeks. Both walked down the hallways, focused on their schedules that they recieved at orientation. Both had English first. They reached the classroom before the bell rang. Once they entered, they saw Jessica talking to one of her friends.

"There she is." Joe whispered.

Jessica is a beautiful rabbit who had gray fur with white-colored fur cheeks, black eyes, long brown hair and purple eye shadow. She's was wearing a T-shirt and tight jeans, which complimented her figure.

"Well, what are you waiting? Talk to her." Daniel whispered.

Joe then approach Jessica.

"Hi, Jessica." Joe said.

Jessica turned around to see Joe.

"Oh, hi Joe." Jessica said in a sweet voice.

Joe was starting to get nervous. He doesn't know what to say next. That face of hers makes him fall in love with her even more.

"I...I." Joe said before leaving giving Jessica a confused look.

Joe went to Daniel.

"Talk to her you said." Joe said.'

Both went to their desks.

"What about that poem you wrote for her?" Daniel whispered.

"I'm not done with it yet." Joe said.

While the two talk, Rebecca entered the classroom.

"It's her." Daniel whispered.

Rebecca is a beauitful duck who has black feathers, orange legs and beak, black eyes and long blonde hair. She is wearing a sweater, a white miniskirt which complimented her figure. She also was wearing white go-go boots. Daniel has hearts in his eyes. Rebecca has been one of the most beautiful girls he's ever seen and he had since had a crush on her since last year. The problem for him is that she doesn't like him because he is a 'nerd'.

"Why don't you talk to her?" Joe asked with a smirk.

"Are you crazy? Everytime I ask her on a date, the responses I get is 'get lost, loser', or 'in your dreams, loser', or 'yeah right, nerd'." Daniel said.

"At least give it a try." Joe said.

"Fine." Daniel said.

Daniel approach Rebecca. Like Joe, Daniel was also getting nervous, and just as he was about to speak to her, a duck name Zack approaches her. Zack is a duck who is muscular, has white feathers, brown hair, orange beak, and he is wearing his jock outfit: jeans and the school's jacket.

"Oh, hi Zack." Rebecca said.

The two hugged, which kind of broke Daniel's heart. The two then recognize him.

"What are you looking at, nerd?" Rebecca said.

"Nothing..." Daniel said before going back to his desk.

"I tell you, Zack, I don't know how girls can end up dating people like him." Rebecca said.

"They don't have the muscles and dignity like me." Zack said.

Daniel goes back to his desk.

"Sorry man." Joe said feeling bad for his best friend.

"It's okay..." Daniel said.

Afterwards, Joe and Daniel went on their first day of school, unknowingly that this school year will change when it comes to their love lives.

**That's the end of this chapter. I guess most of you are surprise on Daffy's mother when she was in high school. Anyway, please review.**


	2. Guardian Angel

**Okay everyone, in this next chapter, we will focus on Daniel and Rebecca. Anyway, here's chapter 2 everybody.**

Chapter 2: Guardian Angel.

The past two weeks hasn't been well for Daniel. He has tried everything to impress Rebecca, but it either resulted in Rebecca rejecting him, Daniel getting embarrassed, or getting beat up by jocks, including Zack. Anyway, Daniel was in the locker rooms putting on his school uniform for gym. Zack approach him.

"Listen here, nerd. Rebecca will be mine, and she doesn't like you, and there's nothing you can do about it, and if you try to get in my way, this will be in your face." Zack said showing his fist to Daniel.

Daniel remain calm but inside his mind, it was full of anger. There is no way that jerk gonna get the girl of his dreams. As Zack leaves, he says...

"And by the way, you nerds will never win."

The rest of the school day went bad for Daniel. Then, on one encounter with Rebecca, she explain why she'll never date Daniel.

"What does Zack got that I don't got?" Daniel asked.

"Let me get this straight with you. I don't like you, okay. Unlike Zack, who is handsome and strong, you're just a weak nerd who is not the dating type. So just leave me alone." Rebecca said before leaving.

Those words really broke Daniel's heart. Here is one of the most beautiful girls he has ever seen, and she rejects him so harsh. Daniel tried to remain calm, but inside him, he is uttered with sadness.

"I guess I'll never have to accept the truth." Daniel thought.

Afterwards, school has come to an end, and Daniel decides to go for a long walk around the neighborhood before actually heading home. After the long walk, Daniel decides to head home. As Daniel is walking down the street on his way home, on his mind, there is one person he is thinking about, Rebecca. Daniel really loves her. But Daniel has been also thinking on what she said to him earlier today.

"What's wrong with me? Why doesn't Rebecca see the light in me? Is it because I'm weak? A nerd? Why would she like jerks like Zack? She has to see that Zack cares about himself. Too much pride." Daniel thought.

He was about to approach an intersection when she saw Rebecca waiting to cross the street. The light turns green, and Rebecca starts to cross. Just as Daniel is about to cross too, out of the corner of his eye, he spots a truck coming down the street. The truck was out of control though. It was speeding down the road straight towards Rebecca!

"REBECCA, LOOK OUT!" Daniel shouted.

Rebecca heard Daniel and turned to her left to see the truck heading towards her. A look of horror swept across her face. She stood there frozen and couldn't react. Just as she thought the end was near, Daniel managed to ran over her as fast as he could, grabbing her, like he is about to spear her, and push her out of the way just before the truck ran over them. Both Daniel and Rebecca were caught by two people who saw them. Afterwards, Daniel faced Rebecca.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked.

Rebecca was in shock. She was breathing hard. She looked at the road but the truck was gone. She faced the person who saved her and she was surprise that it was Daniel.

"I'm okay." Rebecca said. "You...you save my life."

"I guess I did." Daniel said.

All of a sudden, Rebecca threw her arms around him. Daniel was her hero. Daniel just saved her from sudden death, and it was brave of him. She would be wearing a halo and having a extra set of wings hadn't he been there.

"Oh, Daniel. Thank you." Rebecca said.

"Don't mention it." Daniel said.

The two stood there embracing each other for a few minutes. They then realized how long they been hugging and let go blushing.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Daniel said.

As Daniel is about to leave, Rebecca has been thinking on Daniel now that he saved her.

"Daniel, wait." Rebecca said.

"Yes." Daniel said as he walked back.

Rebecca then saw something in those eyes of Daniel's. Is it sadness?

"I...I was wondering if maybe you can take me home." Rebecca said.

"Sure." Daniel said.

Daniel then walks Rebecca home. Afterwards, Daniel heads home himself.

The next day, Daniel was at his locker getting his lunch when Rebecca approach him.

"Hi, Daniel." Rebecca said.

Daniel was surprise that Rebecca was talking to him.

"I want to thank you for yesterday. That was brave of you." Rebecca said.

"It's no problem. I just can't bear to see you die like that." Daniel said.

"Well, I see you in class." Rebecca said.

Rebecca was about to leave when Daniel says...

"Rebecca, wait."

"Yes." Rebecca said as she walked back.

"Listen, I know we have our differences, but I was wondering maybe, you don't have to, I understand, but maybe if you want go out with me for dinner." Daniel said.

Rebecca thought for a moment. Daniel saved her life yesterday and now she sees the light in him, and she now feels bad for all the harsh things she said about him.

"Sure." Rebecca said.

Daniel was taken by surprise.

"Really?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah. I owe you one." Rebecca replied.

"Great. I'll pick you up at six?"

"Sure."

"All right then."

"Okay, I'll see you at dinner."

With that, Rebecca left. Afterwards, Daniel will be looking forward to his date with the girl he loves.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	3. Date Preparations

**Here's chapter 3 evrybody.**

Chapter 3: Date Preparations.

While the events of Daniel and Rebecca were taking place, Joe was having feelings for a particular female rabbit in the school, and her name is Jessica. Joe wants to tell Jessica on how he feels about her, but her beauty is what makes him nervous when he talks to her. Anyway, the school day was over and Joe was actually talking to Jessica now their way to his house.

"Joe, I really have a good time talking to you. You really know how to make me laugh." Jessica said.

"Well, I like seeing you happy." Joe said.

They arrived at his house.

"This is your house?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah." Joe replied.

"It looks nice." Jessica said.

"Thanks." Joe said.

Then, Joe's dad, Happy, came out of the front door. He noticed Joe.

"Oh, hey son." Happy said. He then noticed Jessica. "Hello?"

"Dad, I want you to meet Jessica Bunny." Joe said.

"It's an great honor to meet you, Mr. Bunny." Jessica said shaking Happy's hand.

Jessica couldn't believe she's meeting Happy, one of the most famous aces in World War 2 and the rabbit who gave the anthros their freedom. Afterwards, Happy said...

"Um, son, I have to go out really quick. I'll be right back." Happy said before heading out.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Joe said.

"Why don't we talk on the bench at your porch." Jesscia suggested.

"I guess we can talk." Joe said.

The two rabbits then sat on a bench on the front porch and they talk recent events. After minutes of talking, Joe decides to open up.

"Hey, Jessica, I got plans tonight, so I was wondering if maybe tomorrow if you want to go with me on a date." Joe asked.

Jessica was kind of surprise that Joe asked her out. She managed to say...

"Sure, love too."

"Okay. Umm, pick you up at six tomorrow?" Joe asked.

"Sure." Jesscia replied.

"Okay then." Joe said.

"Well, I should be heading home. I'll see you tomorrow, Joe." Jessica said.

Jessica then leaves to head home and Joe was full of happiness in him. Afterwards, Joe goes to his house so that he can finish a poem that he is working on so that he can say it to Jessica on their date tomorrrow.

**That's the end of this chapter. Sorry for being short. Please review.**


	4. Love

**Here's chapter 4 everybody.**

Chapter 4: Love.

Daniel is getting prepared for his date with Rebecca. He is looking forward to it and hopes that he can express his feelings for Rebecca. Meanwhile, Rebecca is preparing for her date with Daniel. She has been thinking about Daniel ever since he saved her from sudden death.

"Okay, you're going on a date with Daniel, the bravest duck I know." Rebecca said to herself before realizing what she just said. "Why am I being clumsy all the sudden? But the way he saved me, I never knew there was so much light in him. I guess I was wrong about him. He wants to go on a date with me? I guess I'll give him a chance, and who knows, maybe he's not so bad once you get to know him more."

Meanwhile, Daniel is now prepared, but there's a problem, he doesn't know where he'll take Rebecca to, so he decides to go to Joe's house to get some advice from Happy.

"Daniel, good to see you." Happy said.

"What's up, Daniel?" Joe said.

"Happy, I need your help." Daniel said.

"Sure, what do you need?" Happy asked.

"Well, I have a date with Rebecca, and I don't know where to take her." Daniel said.

"You got a date with Rebecca?" Joe asked kind of surprised.

"Yeah." Daniel said. "So, Happy, do you know any places to take her?"

"I know a place. I food might not be great, but it's romantic, and great view of the city." Happy said.

"Which is?..." Daniel asked.

"Windows on the World." Happy replied.

"The World Trade Center towers?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah." Happy replied.

"But it's gonna take forever to get there by train." Daniel asked.

"Don't worry. I'll take you kids there." Happy said,

Happy then went to his safe and pull out two thousand dollars to give to Daniel.

"Oh no, Happy, I can't take that." Daniel said.

"Daniel, you know I have a lot of money, more than I can spend on. Besides, you're like a brother to Joe, and that makes you and your family, family. And the the restaurant's expensive, you might as well take it." Happy said.

Daniel thought for a moment and reluctantly took the money.

"Okay. We better get going." Daniel said.

"Okay. Joe you wanna go to the World Trade Center with me?" Happy asked.

"Sure." Joe said.

With that, everyone heads to the car and heads for Rebecca's house. Meanwhile, Rebecca is sitting on the steps of her house waiting for Daniel. Suddenly, a car pulled up in front of her and out came Daniel. When Daniel came out of the car, his heart was beating fast and was awestruck on Rebecca. She was beautiful in the dress that she was wearing. Rebecca couldn't also believe on how handsome Daniel was.

"Hi Daniel." Rebecca said.

"Hi, Rebecca. You look fantastic." Daniel was as he handed her date a bouquet of roses.

"These are beautful." Rebecca said as she smell them. "Let me put them in a vase.

Rebecca went back inside to put the roses in a vase. After a few seconds, she came back outside.

"Ready?" Rebecca asked.

"Ready." Daniel replied.

As the two ducks walked to the car, Rebecca realized something.

"Wait a minute, you don't drive. Who's taking us?" Rebecca asked.

"Just wait to you see who's driving the car." Daniel replied.

Once the two ducks got in the car, Happy turned around to greet Rebecca.

"Hello, young lady." Happy said.

Rebecca couldn't believe on who she was seeing. She is seeing Happy, the hero to the anthros as well as the first anthro ace pilot who is know as 'The Phoenix'.

"You're...you're..." Rebecca said as she was smiling. "Happy Bunny Rabbit."

"You must be Rebecca." Happy said as she shakes Rebecca's hand.

"It's an honor to meet you, Sir." Rebecca said.

"Thank you." Happy said.

Afterwards, Happy drives to Manhanttan where he is going to the World Trade Center, a complex that consist of two 110 story twin towers as well as four smaller buildings around them. After arriving at the towers and parking the car at the parking garage, Happy discusses with the two ducks.

"Okay, you two enjoy your date. Joe and I will be on the roof of the South Tower. The restaurant is on the 106th floor of the North Tower, so you two will take a long elevator ride. Once you guys are finish, meet at the the roof of the South Tower." Happy said.

"Okay." Daniel and Rebecca said.

Afterwards, everyone went their separate ways. Daniel and Rebecca took a elevator to the 106th floor of the North Tower, where the restuarant is located.

"I heard this place is expensive." Rebecca said.

"Don't worry, Rebecca. I'll pay for everything." Daniel said.

Once the two ducks got to their table and order what they wanted, both have a conversation.

"It's nice up here. The city lights are great." Rebecca said.

"Yes. You can see miles and miles." Daniel said.

"Daniel, can I ask you something?" Rebecca asked.

"Sure." Daniel replied.

"People always say you're a nerd, and I was so stupid to follow, but why do you like to study a lot?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, I don't like studying a lot, but I do because I want to make sure I become successful in life. You know, have a good job, get married, have a family and provide it. And you're not stupid, all those popular kids tried to make you a person that you're not. You are an intelligent girl and that's what I see in you."

"Thanks..." Rebecca said. "Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure." Daniel replied.

"Do you like me?" Rebecca said.

Daniel was surprise by the question.

"Well, mind if I answer that question at the roof of the South Tower?" Daniel asked.

"I guess so." Rebecca said.

The two ducks continue to talk, and ate their dinner. Afterwards, the two took an elevator back down to the first floor before going to the South Tower to take an elevator again to the roof, where Happy and Joe were. There, Daniel decides to tell Rebecca how he feels about her.

"Rebecca, can I talk to you in private?" Daniel asked.

"Sure." Rebecca replied.

The two walked away from Happy and Joe.

"I have an answer for your question. I don't like you. I love you. Rebecca, I've always fallen in love with you ever since we met." Daniel said.

Rebecca was surprised on Daniel's question.

"...Really?" Rebecca said.

"Yes. I...I have feelings for you. You're beautiful, kind, intelligent. The reason I saved you because I love you." Daniel said.

Rebecca's heart started to beat fast. She then realized that she now has feelings for Daniel. Daniel was waiting for a response. All of a sudden, Rebecca kissed him right in the beak. It was a long and passioniate kiss. Happy and Joe looked on from a distance.

"So sweet to see Daniel have the girl of his dreams." Joe said.

"Yeah...These two make a great couple." Happy said.

Meanwhile, Daniel and Rebecca just finished their kiss.

"Daniel, I love you too." Rebecca said.

"Really?' Daniel asked.

"Yes. I finally see the light in you." Rebecca said. "Does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"That is if you want to be the girlfriend." Daniel said.

"Yes. I will be your girlfriend." Rebecca replied.

After the night, Daniel and Rebecca became a couple.

The next day, the news of Daniel and Rebecca's relationship reached the school. Daniel dating one of the most beautiful female ducks in the whole school. Some students were happy for them. Some didn't, including Zack, but they didn't care. Anyway, school was over and Joe is getting preparing for his date with Jessica. Joe wants to take Jessica to this jazz club that just opened down the neighborhood. Joe got prepared. After taking a poem that we wrote for Jessica, Joe heads out and walks to Jessica's house. When he got there, he knocked on the door. After a few seconds, Jessica came out of the door. Joe was amazed at Jessica's appearance, not to mention her beauty.

"Hi Joe." Jessica greeted.

"Hi, Jessica. You look great." Joe said as he handed her date a bouquet of roses.

"Joe, these are beautiful." Jessica said. "I'll be right back."

Jessica went back inside to put the roses away. After a few seconds, she came back out. Joe offered his arm and Jessica took it. A then walked to the jazz club and got there on time.

"This is very nice. I've never been to a jazz club before." Jessica said.

"You will enjoy it." Joe said.

The two rabbits went to their table and ordered their food. They have a conversation.

"Hey, Joe, why did you ask me out? Of all the girls in the school, why me?" Jessica asked.

"Because you're nice, and you're nice to hang out with." Joe replied,

"Oh, thanks, Joe." Jessica said.

The two rabbits ate their dinner and dance to a few songs on the dance floor. Afterwards, the two decide to go for a long walk around the neighborhood.

"Hey, Joe, how can you and your dad deal with the press almost everyday." Jessica asked.

"It's not easy, but I had to get used to it, especially when my mom died." Joe said.

"I'm sorry about your mom." Jessica said.

"Thanks." Joe said.

They continued to walk and after a few minutes, Joe decides to express his feelings for Jessica.

"Jessica, I have something to tell you." Joe said.

"What is it?" Jessica asked.

"Before I tell you, I wrote a poem about you and I want to read it." Joe said.

Joe took the poem out of his pocket and read it to her. Jesscia was touch. Joe then grab her hands and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Jessica, I have feelings for you. You're beautiful, smart, kind and great to be with. The question you asked me back at dinner, I have a different answer. I don't like you...I love you. You're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met. I love you Jessica, I always have." Joe said.

"Oh, Joe." Jessica said. "Kiss me."

Jessica kissed Joe on the lips. It was a long and passoniate kiss.

"I love you too." Jessica said.

"So does this mean you and I..." Joe said.

"Yes, I will be your girl." Jessica said.

Afterwards the two became a couple, and now, Daniel and Rebecca and Joe and Jessica being couples will be a big change in their lives.

**That's the end of this chapter. No offense for the use of the World Trade Center in the story. I respect for those that died on 9/11. Anyway, please review.**


	5. Baby

**Here's chapter 5 everybody.**

Chapter 5: Baby.

It's July 26th, 1993, and it's been five years since Joe and Jessica got married and Daniel and Rebecca got married. For the past five years both the Bunnys and the Duck always wanted to start a family. Anyway, Joe emerged from the front door of his house, which is now the Bunny's home. He was wearing a suit. After meeting with Daniel, who is his neighbor and both greeted goodbyes to their wives, both heads for work. In the house, after greeting goodbye to her husband, Jessica went towards the kitchen, where there were two boys sitting in their high chairs. Both are twins and both are 2 years old. Both look like their father. They had grey fur with white-colored fur cheeks and black eyes.

"I want my milk." Brandon said.

"I want my cereal." Jacob said.

"In a minute, boys." Jessica said who was preparing breakfast.

"We want now!" Brandon and Jacob said.

"Here you go boys." Jessica said handing them their breakfast.

"Yay!" both said before they started eating.

Afterwards, Happy appears to the kitchen. Happy decided to moved in with the Bunny's since Joe is the only one who can take care of him since he's getting old. Jessica sat down in the chair between her children for some well deserved rest. She sat back and rubbed her belly. She is soon expecting another bundle of joy.

"The baby will come soon my dear. Just hang in there." Happy said.

"Yeah. I hope he or she comes soon. My back can't take this much longer." Jessica said.

"I will be happy once I see my new and third grandchild." Happy said.

"That will be nice." Jessica said.

Brandon then started crying. He spilled his milk

"Oh Brandon." Jessica said as she goes to clean up the mess and goes to serve him a new cup.

"You need to relax. I help arounf the house." Happy said.

"Oh no, Happy..." Jessica said before Happy interrupts her.

"Nonsense. I maybe getting old but that doesn't mean I can help around the house ans take care of the kids." Happy said. "You just focus on your pregancy."

"Thanks, Happy." Jessica said with a smile.

The next day, Joe had the day off and he decides to take his beautiful pregant wife for a walk around the neighborhood with some relatives while Happy takes care of the kids. Joe and Jessica talk to some of the people they know, most of them anthros and Happy's friends, supporters and fans. For Jessica, walking is getting harder for her since she is nearing the due date. She knew at any moment that her bundle of joy was going to arrive soon. She was very excited and anxious for the arrival. Relatives came to see them. Some came came with Joe and Jessica while some stayed at the house. Right now Joe was talking with Jessica.

"You know Jessica, my dad told me that Ebbets Field used to be right here." Joe said.

"Really? I didn't know that." Jessica said.

"Yeah, Happy was a huge Dodgers fan." one of the relatives said.

"Must be hard for him to root for either the Yankees or the Mets, but mostly the Yankees." Jessica said.

"Yeah, good thing I had to make him a fan of both teams." Joe said.

Jessica then stop suddenly and put her hand on her bell and she looked down. She then collapses on the floor.

"Joe! The baby...it's coming!" Jessica hollered.

"Help! Woman in labor!" Joe said trying to get peoples attention. He succeeded.

"Everyone! Give her room!" one of the relatives said.

"We need to get her to the hosptial!" Joe said.

"You won't be able to make." another of the relatives said.

"Dang it! Call 911!" Joe said.

"Call Richard!" Jessica said.

One of the relatives called 911 while the other called Jessica's brother Richard, who happens to be a firefighter for the FDNY. After a few minutes paramedics and firefighters, including Richard arrived. Unfortunately, they won't be able to make it to the hosptial. Jessica is going have to give birth on the stresser. They were people gathering on what's the commotion is all about. There were paramedics all around Jessica.

"Push!" they told her.

Jessica kept yelling and pushing. Joe was sweating and trying to help but he looked so helpless and scared. Not what anyone would see for the usual stern Joe. Richard tries to comfort both Joe and his sister. After a final push by Jessica, a baby's cry was heard.

"It's a boy." said a paramedic.

After that, both Jessica and the baby was taken inside the ambulance and drove to the hosptial. Joe came along and Richard came as well. Afterwards, they made it to the hosptial where the baby had to be checked and wrapped in a blanket before handing him to Jessica. Jessica was tired but she looked at her baby boy with a tearful smile. He had grey fur with white-colored fur cheeks and white fur that runs down his chest and around his feet. Joe had somw tears around his face after seeing his new-born son.

"I'm so happy!" Jessica said.

"Me too." Joe said. I love you."

"I love you too." Jessica said.

"He's so beautiful, and handsome." Jessica said. "He looks just like you."

"Yeah..." Joe said. "What are we gonna name him?"

"I was thinking Bugs." Jessica said.

"Bugs it is then." Joe said.

Joe gave her a kiss and let's her get some rest.

Afterwards, news of Bugs' birth soon reached the rest of the family back at Joe's house. Happy and the other relatives were happy and excited. After day Jessica and Joe were cleared to go home. Bugs are greeted by her new relatives, grandfather, and his new brothers. This will mark another new chapter for Joe and Jessica's life.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	6. Duckling

**Here's chapter 6 everybody.**

Chapter 6: Duckling.

It is April 17th, 1994, and it has been 9 months since Bugs was born and for the pass 28 days, Daniel and Rebecca are excited and anixous. They are expecting their bundle of joy. Both have been laying on their egg for 28 days and they are expecting their duckling to hatch today. Anyway, it was morning and both woke up from their nest that they build in their bedroom. Daniel went to the bathroom while Rebecca continue to lay on the egg. Both did their morning routines, except one has to lay on the egg. Everything was normal up to the afternoon. Rebecca was laying on her egg while Daniel was pacing back and forth waiting for that big moment.

"How long is this gonna take? Our duckling should be hatching." Daniel asked nervously.

"We still have the whole day. He or she will come." Rebecca replied.

"I hope it's soon." Daniel said.

Rebecca continued to lay on the egg. Daniel and Rebecca would switch places time to time if they have to go to the bathroom. Then, at 4 o' clock, Rebecca was sitting on the egg when she felt a bump from under her. She check the egg and later sees a crack on the shell.

"Daniel!" Rebbeca called.

Meanwhile, at the Bunny's house, Joe and Jessica were watching television while Bugs, Jacob, and Brandon were playing with their toys with Happy. The phone rang suddenly.

"I'll get it." Jessica said.

Jessica went to the phone to answer while Joe still watches TV and Happy playing with his grandkids. After a few seconds Joe, Happy and the kids jumped when they heard Jessica squeal.

"Jessica, what happened?!" Joe asked with concern.

"It's Daniel and Rebecca. Their duckling is hatching!" Jessica said with excitement.

"Oh! Let's go see it." Joe said.

Jessica, Joe and Happy then goes next door to the Duck's house. Joe was holding hands with Brandon. Happy was holding hands with Jacob, and Jessica was holding Bugs. They arrive in time as the egg still has the crack.

"Congratulations." Joe said.

"Thanks." Daniel and Rebecca said.

The egg then started to move, jumps a little and starts to crack more.

"It's hatching." Daniel said.

More cracks then form. Then a duck's foot emerge from the shell.

"There's the foot." Rebecca said excitedly.

Then, one of the arms, or wings, appeared, revealing the black feathers. Then the other feet appeared and the other arm. The duckling that is still inside then is moving. Then its head managed to break through the shell.

"AWWW!" Rebeeca squealed.

The duckling tried to walked but trips since its legs are still not fully out, resulting in the egg finally breaking, revealing its full body. It cries. Rebecca then picks him up and looks at her duckling with a tearful smile.

"It's a boy." Rebecca said

She managed to make him stop crying and looks at his parents with a curious look. Rebecca and Daniel looks at him back. He had black feathers with a white ring around his neck, black eyes, and orange legs and beak.

"Oh, Daniel, I'm so happy." Rebecca said with a tear in her eye.

"He's beautiful." Daniel said.

"He's cute." Jessica said.

"Thank you." Rebecca said. "He looks like you, Daniel."

"What are we gonna name him?" Daniel asked.

"I was thinking Daffy." Rebecca said.

"Daffy it is then." Daniel said.

"Hey, Jessica, show your kids to Daffy." Rebecca said.

Jessica then show Bugs, Brandon, and Jacob to Daffy. Daffy looked at them, mostly at Bugs. Bugs looked at Daffy back. Bugs smiles at Daffy and Daffy smiles back. Everyone aww'ed.

"I think Daffy and Bugs will be good friends." Daniel said.

"Yeah..." Joe said.

Afterwards, news of Daffy's hatching is soon heard to family and relatives. They were joyed and happy. Afterwards, Daniel and Rebecca are now happy to have the title father and mother.

**That's the end of this chapter. Ducks actually lay on their eggs for 28 days. Same goes for rabbits, which they get pregnant for 28 days as well. Unlike a human being pregnant for nine months. Anyway, please review.**


	7. Babysitter

**Here's chapter 7 everybody.**

Chapter 7: Babysitter.

The Bunnys and the Ducks has now have beautiful children or child, in the Duck's case. It is now March 25th, 1995 and it is that time where Bugs and Daffy were learning to walk and talk. Anyway, ever since Daffy's hatching, Daniel and Rebecca has barely has time to go out on their own since they have to take care of Daffy. Rebecca has been trying to find a babysitter, but it's hard to find one. Right now Rebecca is playing with Daffy when there came a knock on the door. Rebecca carries Daffy as she goes to open the door. It was Jessica.

"Oh, hey Jessica." Rebecca said.

"Hi, Rebecca." Jessica said. "Hi, Daffy." she said with a smile. Daffy just looked.

"Come in." Rebecca as she let Jessica enter the house.

The two started having a convrsation while Daffy was sitting in his high chair.

"So, what brings you here?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, Joe's at work, Happy playing with the kids, I just needed to talk to someone." Jessica said.

"I know that feeling. Daniel and I haven't gone out together alone ever since Daffy was hatched." Rebecca said.

"Have you try to get a babysitter?" Jessica said.

"I am, but it's hard to find one." Rebecca replied.

"I know a babysitter that can take care of Daffy." Jessica said.

"Really? Who?" Rebecca asked.

"Me. I'll babysit Daffy." Jessica replied.

"Really? Oh thank you, Jessica." Rebecca said excitedly.

"What are friends for?" Jessica said.

As they were talking, the reporter on the television on the kitchen counter interrupted their conversation.

"We interupt this program to bring you a breaking news update. We are learning that the Belka has invaded its neighbors. There are reports of the Belkan military invading France. Erusea, Germany, Spain, and England. We are also learning that the Belkan Air Force is playing a big role in the Belkan offensive." the reporter said.

"The Belkans invading parts of Europe?" Jessica said in concern.

"I wonder how the US government is gonna react. After all, the Belka has one of the most powerful military in Europe." Rebecca said.

"You do realize that my brother, William, will probably be deploy with we declare war against Belka." Jessica said.

"Right, he's in the Army." Rebecca said.

"Anyway, changing the subject, I'll babysit Daffy. Besides, I love babies, or ducklings." Jessica said.

"Thanks, Jessica. You are a life saver." Rebecca said.

"Did you hear that, Daffy? I'm gonna be your babysitter." Jessica said with a cheerful smile. Daffy just looked at her. "Oh, you're so cute."

With that, the two women continue to chit chat until Jessica had to go back to the house to get ready to babysit Daffy.

A few hours later, Rebecca and Daniel came to drop Daffy off at the Bunny's house.

"Okay, Jessica, here's his bottle, his blankie, and his toys." Rebecca said.

"Okay. You don't have to tell me anything else, I can take care of the rest. You two go on ahead and go out." Jessica said.

"Thank you, Jessica. We owe you and Joe one." Daniel said.

With that, Daniel and Rebecca leaves for their date, leaving Jessica and Joe to take care of Daffy, as well as the kids.

"Daffy, do you want to play with Bugs?" Jessica asked Daffy. He didn't say anything.

Jessica then places Daffy in the playpen where Bugs is currently playing with one of his toys. Bugs smiles at Daffy and hands him his toy. Daffy started playing with it. Jessica likes the sight of Bugs and Daffy becoming friends, and she hopes that they will become best friends. One hour later, Jessica is changing Daffy's diaper. Daffy smiles at her.

"Oh, you're such a cute little duckling." Jessica said as she changes him.

Another hour later, Jessica is giving Daffy milk while Bugs is jumping on his bouncy. Jessica would switch places later. While doing that, Jessica is still listening to the news report on the Belkan invasion.

"The Belkan military is still continuing to advance, occupying more land and getting more victories. The Royal Air Force is forced to abandoned London and retreat to the north. Meanwhile, the United States and Russia has declared war on Belka. This will be a first in which former Cold War rivals will cooperate with each other in defeating Belka. Russia will also be sending some of their air squadrons to England to help the new Allied Forces to prepare for a counterattack, and the US has their United States Air Forces of Europe on stand by." the reporter said on the TV.

Jessica looks at Daffy and Bugs.

"They'll learn about war in the future. What a shame." Jessica said.

Two hours later, both Bugs and Daffy were asleep. Daniel and Rebecca arrived to pick Daffy up.

"How is he?" Rebecca whispered, not to wake him up.

"He was fine. Such a good boy." Jessica said as she hands him to Rebecca.

"Hi, Daffy. Ready to come home?" Rebecca whispered as Daffy is still asleep. "He didn't cause you any trouble?"

"Not at all. He behave very well. He's been playing with Bugs." Jessica said.

"Thank you so much for babysitting him." Rebecca said.

"No problem. I would do it again." Jessica said.

"Anyway, I better get this little guy to his crip. I'll see you tomorrow." Rebecca said.

"Okay. Bye, you two." Jessica said.

With that, the Ducks leaves with Daffy and Jessica soon puts Bugs to bed. Afterwards, Jessica would become Daffy's official babysitter.

**That's the end of this chapter. Also, spolier, to anyone who recognized the date, it is on the same day the Belkan War begins, which would occur on the same time as in my other story LOONEY TUNES: THE BELKAN WAR and Blake Bunny already being deployed to England. Remember, Shattered Skies Universe connections. Anyway, please review.**


	8. Shelter

**Here's chapter 8 everybody.**

Chapter 8: Shelter.

It's December 31, 1995. New Year's Eve, and as the year is about to come to an end, lots of events has been occurred. The Belkan War, that Joseph, Jessica, Happy, Daniel, and Rebecca has been following on the news, has ended six months ago, and they are learning that for the first time in 50 years, there is a new anthro ace pilot in the skies, and despite being shocked that the pilot by the name of Blake Bunny saying that he's not the new anthro ace, Happy is thrilled that there will be a new anthro ace since he became the first during World War 2, and the fact that he is the son of a soldier he knew back in World War 2. Also, even with the Belkan War ended, Joseph, Jessica, Happy, Daniel, and Rebecca are learning about the rise of a terrorist organization called 'A World With No Boundaries' after learning about a giant aircraft being shot down by the same pilot, who is known as 'The Demon Lord of the Round Table'. Anyway, it's early in the morning, and both the Bunnys and the Ducks are sleeping peacefully at their homes. Suddenly, while Joseph and Jessica were sleeping, the phone rang. Joe picks it up.

"Hello?" Joe replied tirelessly.

"Joe, it's me, William." William said.

"William, it's early in the morning. What is it?" Joe asked.

"Listen, you have to take shelter now." William said sounded very serious.

"What's going on?" Joe asked.

"You heard about that terrorist organization A World With No Boundaries, right?" William asked.

"Yes." Joe replied.

"They have possession of a Belkan V2 weapon. They're planning to launch the missile to strike seven cities around the world. New York is one of them." William said.

"What?! Is the army planning on doing something?" Joe asked.

"No, the air force is planning on stopping them. Listen, get your family down to the basement." William said.

"Okay, I will." Joe said.

With that, Joe hangs up and wakes Jessica up.

"Jessica, wake up." Joe said, waking his wife up.

"Who was on the phone?" Jessica asked tiredlessly.

"That was your brother William. Listen, we have to get to the bomb shelter right now." Joe said.

"Why, what's going?" Jessica asked in concern.

"Apparently, A World With No Boundaries has possess a Belkan V2 missile, and they are planning to strike seven cities around the world and New York is one of them." Joe replied.

"What?! Okay, I'll get the kids!" Jessica said as she immediately got out of bed.

As Jessica gets Brandon, Jacob and Bugs, Joe goes to wake up Happy.

"Dad, wake up." Joe said.

"Son, what do you want?" Happy said tirelessly.

"We have to get to the bomb shelter, that terrorist organization A World With No Boundaries is about to use a nuclear warhead to strike seven cities, including us." Joe said.

"Oh no. Okay, get to the shelter. I'll take care of the preparations. Call the ducks, and all our relatives to know about the situation, and to come here." Happy said.

With that, Happy prepares the shelter while Joe calls the Ducks. After explaining the situation, the Ducks comes to the house to be in the shelter with them. After an hour of preparation, everyone, and some relatives from the Buunys are now in the bomb shelter.

"I had built this bomb shelter for these purposees during the height of the Cold War." Happy said.

"Well, you did bulit this thing really well." Rebecca said.

"So explain the situation again?" Daniel asked.

Joe would explain everything again. After hours of watching the news on the situation, they would finally hear a speech from the anthro ace himself.

"Hello everyone. My name is Captain Blake Bunny of the United States Air Force and flight lead of the Galm Team, callsign Cipher and I'm known as the Demon Lord of the Round Table. Today the world will change, a day when all nations around the world stand together as one and fight together. By the end of the day, there will be nations, there will be nationalities, there will be territories, people, authorities. There will also be allies, enemies, and mostly wars. And to my fellow anthropomorphic beings, mostly rabbits, I will end this 50 year curse and I WILL become the new anthropomorphic rabbit ace pilot. Now I must leave now for that I have a world to save." Blake said on the news.

"I have confidence that this young pilot will be able to stop A World With No Boundaries and officially become the new anthro ace." Happy said. "I can't believe there is a more powerful V2 weapon. I guess the Belkans must have done research on the weapons used by Nazi Germany after World War II ended."

"Well, dad. I guess legacy continues." Joe said.

Everyone continues to watch the news.

"I'm getting word that the Demon Lord has arrive at Avalon Dam and are now engaging the militants over there." the news reporter said.

As the news continues to report, a propaganda broadcast was heard on the TV.

"We will carry out the new creation of destruction through the power of righteousness. Territories, peoples, authorities…all will be liberated. This is the new state, 'A World With No Boundaries' we'll create. Neither nations nor nationalities have meaning. We will erase these unnecessary borders. The World With No Boundaries will pen a new story. The world will change." a militant said.

"The battle to re-line the borders has moved to the meeting board room. Those lines will give birth to new conflict. Rising above countries and armies, our 'World With No Boundaries' will become one. For the ideal. For the people. It's time for a perfect world without restrictions or wars. V2 will erase the old one." another militant said.

Happy was getting upset by the minute.

"That Demon Lord will stop them. If I can stop the V-2, then I'm sure he can stop this one. And another thing, there will not be a new world order." Happy said.

As they continue to watch the news and as minutes ticked by, there came good news.

"This just in, I'm getting word that the Demon Lord is able to stop the countdown!" the news reporter said.

"He did it!" Daniel said.

"Yes!" Joe said.

"We're saved!" Rebecca said.

"And our children will be able to live." Jessica said as she comforts the kids.

There celebration was short lived when the news reporter on the TV interupts them.

"Wait, I'm getting word that the V2 countdown has been reactivated, and the Demon Lord is engaging an unknown aircraft over Avalon!" the news reporter said.

"What?!" Jessica sai in shocked.

"Come on. Demon Lord!" Daniel said.

After a few minutes, they received the most shocking news.

"I'm getting word that the V2 has been launched!" the news reporter said.

"Oh no!" Jessica said.

"We're doomed! Our deaths is near!" Rebecca said.

"Our children's lives can't be cut short!" Jessica said.

After a another few minutes of waiting, they receive good news.

"I'm getting word that the V2 has detonated in the upper atmopshere and the Demon Lord has ended the threat!" the news reporter said. "We're saved!"

"Yay! We're saved!" Rebecca said.

"Well done, Demon Lord." Happy said.

"Now, our children will be able to live a long happy life." Jessica said.

**That's the end of this chapter. Sorry if the chapter was short and not to good. Couldn't come up with more ideas. Anyway, please review.**


	9. Moving

**Here's chapter 9 everybody.**

Chapter 9: Moving.

It's now 1998, and Bugs and Daffy are now starting to talk more often, not to mention that they make friends with their neighbors in the neighborhood. Anyway, Bugs is now four years old and Daffy is now 3 years old, and right now, they are playing with their tricycles with their friends at the park, while the mothers look on.

"Hey guys, wait up." Bugs said as he pedals his tricycyle to catch up with the others.

"Seriously, Bugs, you need to keep up." Daffy said.

Bugs then pass through the group.

"Trick ya." Bug said.

"No fair!" said Veronica. Veronica is a rabbit. She had tan fur with white-colored fur cheeks, red hair, and light green eyes.

"I knew he was gonna do that." said a rabbit name Rodney. Rodney has light brown fur with white-colored fur cheeks, black eyes and wore big black circular glasses.

"I demand a rematch!" Daffy said.

"Better luck next time, doc." Bugs said.

That was pretty much the rest of their afternnon. They then lay down on the grass to look at the clouds.

"Do you think we'll be best friends forever?" Veronica asked.

"Definitely. We'll be best friends forever." Bugs said.

"As long as we're here, nothing can separate us." Daffy said.

"You said it." Rodney said.

Afterwards, everyone heads home. After eating dinner and going to bed, Joe and Daniel has to talk to their wives respectively. The next day, Bugs was crying while Brandon and Jacob were arguing with their mother.

"Why do we have to move?!" Brandon asked.

"Because it deals with your father's job." Jessica said.

"What about my friends?" Bugs said.

"Daffy's family will be moving too. But your other friends, you won't be seeing them no more. You'll make new friends." Jessica said.

"Where are we going anyway?" Jacob asked.

"Acmetropolis, West Virginia." Jessica replied.

"If you all excuse me, I'm going to my room to cry." Bugs said as he walked away.

Bugs went to his room and cried. He didn;t want to move. What will happen to him and Daffy? How will Vernonica and Rodney do without them? Will he and Daffy make new friends? These things were in his mind. After a few minutes of crying, Bugs heard a knock at his door. Bugs went to open it. It was Happy.

"Oh, Grandpa." Bugs said.

"May I come in?" Happy asked.

Bugs let's him in.

"What's the matter?" Happy asked.

"Why do we have to move?" Bugs asked.

"Well, it has to do with your father's job." Happy said.

"No, I mean, why? Why now?" Bugs asked.

Happy meant by Bugs' question.

"Well, it's part of life. People has to move from location to another for a purpose or a reason, like a job or military or money." Happy said.

"What about my friends?" Bugs asked.

"Unfortunately, you won't be able to see Veronica and Rodney anymore." Happy replied.

Bugs has a sad look on his face.

"However, Daffy's familiy is moving with us too, so you'll still be able to see your best friend." Happy said.

"Well as I have Daffy, that's all it matters. We said we'll be best friends forever." Bugs said.

"That's my boy. Give your grandpa a hug." Happy said.

Bugs gave Happy a hug.

"Thanks, Grandpa." Bugs said.

"You're welcome." Happy said

The next day...

"NOOOOOOO!" Daffy said as he is being dragged to the taxi cab. "I don't wanna move! You can't do this to me! Veronica, Rodney, do somthing!"

"Stop being a baby, Daffy. We have to move." Rebecca said.

Bugs and Daffy are getting ready to move. They are ready to take a taxi with their mothers to the airport as they are about to move to Acmetropolis. Veronica and Rodney were crying. as they are about to see two of their best friends leaving New York City for good.

"I'll miss you, Bugs." Veronica said.

"I'll miss you two." Rodney said.

"I will definitely miss you all. Someday, we might see each other again." Bugs said.

Veronica then kisses Bugs on the cheek, Bugs was shock but blushed alittle.

"Bye, Bugs." Veronica said.

Afterwards, Everyone got in the cab and heads for the airport, leaving their friends and neighbors behind and leaving their true home for good.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


End file.
